


Worth the Risk

by rollerbenes



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollerbenes/pseuds/rollerbenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Wentworth, Erica is having an affair with Franky but how careful is she not to get caught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sneaking In

Erica changed into a silk slip and briefly glanced at herself in the bedroom mirror. She had always enjoyed wearing sexy outfits to bed, perhaps to act as a counterpoint to the utter lack of sexiness that otherwise existed in the bedroom she shared with Mark. Tonight they wouldn't even be sharing a bedroom; Mark had consumed one too many whiskeys at their dinner out to celebrate a friend's birthday. Ever the respectful fiancé, he retired to one of the guest bedrooms so as to not subject Erica to the snoring that plagued him when he drank too much.

Restless, Erica decided to head to the lounge room and watch TV with a glass of red wine. Curled up on the couch her thoughts naturally turned to Franky. They usually met up on Friday nights; it was easy for her to convince Mark that she was out late with workmates. Franky had responded in typical fashion when she had to cancel tonight's plans to attend the birthday dinner with Mark. A shrug and a "whatever", but a look in her eyes that was laced with anger and jealousy. 

Erica decided to text her.

"What are you up to?"

There was no response. Erica wasn't overly surprised. Franky would want to keep her guessing; have her wondering where she was and who she was with. If that was she wanted then she had succeeded in her aim. Nevertheless, Erica was determined to get a reply. She knew she wouldn't sleep well if she didn't get one. She picked up the phone again.

"I miss you baby" she wrote.

This time Franky responded and responded quickly.

"Where's your fiancé?" A stinging reminder of who Erica had chosen to spend the night with.

Erica frowned. "Passed out in the spare room if you must know".

Thirty minutes and two glasses of wine later, there had been no further messages from Franky. Various scenarios crossed Erica's mind; maybe she was at the movies, maybe at a pub with some mates, maybe in bed with another woman. She tried valiantly to suppress the jealous feeling that had crept into the pit of her stomach. After all she was the one who was living with someone. A person who still believed that they were going to get married.

A soft knock on the door interrupted Erica's thoughts. Her heart skipped a beat as she knew who it must be. Franky being at her house was simultaneously the best and the worst thing that could be happening right now. 

Erica opened the door then quickly closed it behind her, joining Franky on the front porch. 

"Oooh, very nice" Franky said with a sly grin as she ran her eyes over Erica's outfit.

"Franky, what..."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Franky, Mark's inside"

"Passed out in the spare bedroom, right?"

Erica nodded.

"Well I'm sure he won't mind if you invite a "friend" in for a drink." Franky stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Erica's waist. "I thought you said you miss me?"

Erica sighed. "I do, but..."

"Well let's go inside then"

As always Franky took matters into her own hands and made her way inside the house. She strolled into the lounge room and casually took a seat on the couch. Erica followed nervously behind.

"So what are we drinking?" Franky asked.

Erica picked up the open bottle of red she had been working on, poured two glasses and placed them on the coffee table in front of Franky. With the brunette's eyes boring into her she suddenly felt very self-conscious. It also crossed her mind that if Franky were just a friend, she wouldn't have a drink with her wearing only a slip.

"I better go put some clothes on"

Franky chuckled. "If you say so"

"I'll be right back"

As she walked to her bedroom Erica could hear her heart pounding fast. This was the first time Franky had been in her house and that would have made her feel edgy at the best of times, let alone when Mark was in the house as well. Knowing the state he was in she thought it was unlikely he would wake up, but the possibility of being caught was still closer than it had ever been. 

Maybe there would be nothing to get caught doing. Maybe Franky would simply have a glass of wine and go home. But in the back of Erica's mind she hoped she was here for more than just a drink.

She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt but was stopped in her tracks when the lights in the bedroom dimmed drastically.

"A dimmer switch. How romantic!" Franky chuckled. "Nice bedroom you've got here" 

Erica walked towards the door. "We should go back out to the lounge" she whispered.

Franky blocked Erica's way and shut the door. "Look at that. There's even a lock on the door". She engaged the lock.

The two women faced each other. Franky stood confidentially, a smug grin on her face. Erica was shaking, overcome with a mixture of nerves and excitement.

"You look so sexy in that slip Erica" Franky slowly removed her own top. "You make me so..." She undid the her jeans and slipped them off, leaving herself wearing only a purple cotton bra and panties. "...horny".

Erica reached out and ran her fingers along Franky's perfectly toned stomach. Franky grabbed her wrist and pulled her in so their bodies clashed. With their faces so close Franky could hear the nervousness in Erica's breath, but the lust in her eyes was even more evident. Franky reached up and traced her index finger over the blonde's slightly parted lips.

They kissed forcefully and intensely, tongue's exploring each other's mouths, hands gripping tightly. Their lips were forced to unlock when Franky pulled Erica's slip off over her head, leaving her completely naked. Franky moved her lips to Erica's neck, concentrating on the spots she knew were most sensitive. Erica moaned softly, "Babyyy" as she succumbed to blissful feeling of Franky's lips on her bare skin.

All other thoughts disappeared from Erica's mind. She concentrated solely on the softness of Franky's skin, how her fingers knew exactly where to touch, her mouth kissing all the right places. All she knew is that she didn't want Franky to stop. 

It was Erica that initiated their move into the bed. She wanted to be under the covers with Franky; cocooned in their own little world. Franky positioned herself on top of Erica, smiling down at her with satisfaction. She pressed her thigh down hard between Erica's legs, causing her to gasp and throw her head back on the pillow. 

"Do you want me?" Franky whispered in Erica's ear, while her hand began to gently caress one of the blonde's supple breasts.

"Mmm hmm" Erica whimpered in response, her arousal becoming almost overwhelming.

Franky's face hovered over Erica's. "How much do you want me?"

Erica was writhing under Franky now, her body desperate for release. Even in a situation like this where she knew they should be quick, Franky couldn't resist teasing her. Delaying the gratification made it all the more pleasurable. Erica lifted her head to kiss her but Franky backed away.

"Tell me"

"Franky please..."

"How much do you want me?"

Erica sighed in frustration and lay her head back on the pillow. She removed Franky's hand from her breast and guided it between her legs. 

"Do you feel how wet you make me?"

Franky gasped. She could feel that Erica was warm, wet and ready.

"That's how much I want you"

Franky couldn't hold back any longer. She thrust two fingers deep into Erica and fucked her hard; wanting her to feel every last millimetre of her fingers inside of her.

Erica's back arched and she moaned with pleasure. Franky always knew how to fuck her just the way she wanted it, and tonight she wanted it hard and hot and dirty.

"You're a bad little slut, aren't you Erica?" Franky whispered as her fingers continued to push deep into the blonde.

"You love getting fucked so much you'll let me do you while you're fiancé sleeps in the same house"

Erica could only whimper in response. It got her so worked up when Franky talked dirty to her. Hearing those nasty words in her ear combined with the incredible feeling of Franky's fingers moving inside her was sending her perilously close to climax.

"You're so wet, it's so fucking hot. Are you going to come for me?"

Erica looked Franky in the eyes and nodded, her hands gripping the brunette's back tightly so she could feel their bodies touching. Without warning Franky grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair and pulled her head back sharply.

"Fucking say it Erica. Are you going to come?"

Gasping for air, Erica was able to breathe out the words.

"Oh baby. Oh god. Fuck yeah I'm going to come..."

Erica bit down on the palm of her own hand so she would resist the urge to scream as she came hard against Franky's fingers, the delicious feeling radiating through her entire body. Franky laid a series of soft kisses along her neck as she composed herself.

Minutes later the brunette pulled herself up and began to move off the bed. Erica grabbed her softly by the wrist.

"Where are you going?" she whispered.

"Isn't this my cue to sneak out quietly without a trace?"

Erica giggled and shook her head. 

"Not yet". She pulled Franky back down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. "I want to taste you first".

Before long Erica's face was buried between Franky's legs. Franky closed her eyes and immersed herself in the moment. Neither of them heard the rattle on the door knob, but they both heard the voice that followed it.

"Erica why is the door locked?" 


	2. Sneaking Out

Erica hastily crawled back up the bed and lay her head on a pillow. She shot an alarmed look at Franky, who lay still beside her looking completely nonplussed.

Erica tried her best to sound as though she had been woken from sleep. 

"Mark I'm sleeping" she called out.

"Why is the door locked?"

"Because I didn't want to be disturbed. I'm exhausted."

"I just got up to get a glass of water. Do you realise you left the lights and the TV on in the lounge room?"

All Erica wanted was for Mark to go back to the spare bed. She ended the conversation quickly. "Mark I'm going back to sleep. See you in the morning."

"Ok, ok, goodnight sleepy head."

Mark's footsteps disappeared down the hallway. Erica put her arm around Franky's waist.

"Sorry about that" she whispered.

Franky scoffed. "Nah don't apologise. I was the one stupid enough to come around here while your fiancé was in the house." Franky always referred to Mark as "your fiancé", a stinging reminder to Erica of her commitment to him.

"I better go"

Erica again whispered her apologies but the fact was she couldn't encourage Franky to stay. Within ten minutes she had snuck out of the house.

 

The pair didn't see each other again until the following Monday when they met for coffee near the law courts. Franky had been working as an intern at a major firm while she finished her degree so it was often easy for her to meet up with Erica on work days. 

Usually a coffee date such as this would have been filled with flirtatious banter before an arrangement was made for a more private rendezvous. On this occasion though, Erica could tell Franky was in a more serious mood. After the waitress had brought over their coffees Franky spoke her mind.

"I've got a bit of a speech prepared so don't interrupt me, okay?"

Erica nodded.

"I know I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for you. You were the first person who ever believed in me and encouraged me to find a career. I'm going to be a lawyer soon and if it wasn't for your help I'd probably be stuck working in a factory somewhere."

Erica gave a small grin. She couldn't hide how proud she was of Franky's achievements.

"But in saying that, you also got me wanting to be a better person. When I was sneaking out of your house the other night I realised I'm never going to be a better person if I allow myself to play second fiddle to your fiancé anymore."

"Franky..."

"Let me finish." Franky took a deep breath and continued. "I've decided that if you're not willing to put me first in your life then I don't want to see you anymore".

Erica's eyes dropped to her coffee. She knew that this moment would come one day. Eventually she would have to say or do something that would mean losing either Franky or Mark from her life. Instinctively she placed her hand over Franky's before looking up into her piercing green eyes. Franky moved her hand away, leant back in her chair and crossed her arms. She wanted an answer.

"Franky you know I don't think of you as second to anyone"

"I hate to be the one to break the news to you Erica, but being engaged to someone tends to mean that that person is your Number One"

Erica sighed. "I don't want to lose you" she said softly.

"Drop the fiancé then" Franky snapped.

"It's not that easy. A lot of things in my life are tied up with him. I need more time."

Franky shook her head in disgust. "You've had plenty of fucking time. It's just something you're never going to do."

Franky stood up from the table and flung her bag over her shoulder. She looked down at Erica. "You should be happy now. You went slumming with a jailbird for a while, got to fulfil your lesbian fantasy, now you can settle down with a perfect little husband and live happily ever after."

"Franky don't..."

"Don't bother contacting me anymore. I'll catch ya later."

With that Franky marched out of the cafe, leaving Erica defeated at the table, tears welling in her eyes.


	3. Decisions

Erica decided - not for the first time in her life - to dedicate herself wholeheartedly to making things work with Mark. They had been a couple for ten years, engaged for seven. They owned a house and numerous assets together. They shared a lot of the same friends. Her family adored him. He earned a good loving and he was in love with her. She knew that staying with him was the logical choice for her future.

Nevertheless, she didn't trust what she might do if she were to see or talk to Franky. So she deleted her number from her phone. She knew how easily she might run into her on work days, so when she had to go to the court rooms she would walk with her head down and make eye contact with people only when absolutely necessary. Her office was in the heart of the CBD and it was more convenient to take public transport to get there, but she began driving her car everyday so she wouldn't run into Franky on the street.

She avoided going out at night, instead staying at home with Mark watching DVDs or going to bed early. Mark commented on how much he was enjoying spending more time together and that he appreciated that she was not always rushing off to appointments or to meet with friends. Lucky that he didn't know the real reason she had been rushing off all the time, Erica had thought.

She let Mark make love to her whenever he wanted to. He would tell her that he loved her and she would say it back. The sex was always slow and missionary and Erica would groan with pretended pleasure. Mark couldn't tell her groans were feigned; he had never been able to tell. Erica blocked out any thought that entered her mind about what Franky would do to her if she was here instead of Mark.

On a Friday night Erica organised an elaborate dinner party at their house for a group of friends. At one point she looked around the room and noted that everyone present was a friend of hers and Mark's from their university days. She had known them for ten years and would still know them in ten years' time. They would still be meeting for dinner and telling the same old stories. Mark walked over to fill her wine glass and kissed her on the tip if the head. "That was delicious, darling" he said, referring to the paella that Erica had served. She had hoped that having friends around would lead to an enjoyable evening but instead she just felt inundated and claustrophobic. It had been a month since she had last seen Franky. She wondered when it would start to get easier not seeing her.

A week later Erica turned down a dinner invitation with the same group of friends, making up a story about having a shocking head cold. Truthfully she just wanted to hide away at home like she had been for weeks. She told Mark she turned down the invitation because she felt like being alone with him for the night. She was aware that he would probably see this as a sexual proposition but she didn’t care, as long as she didn’t have to front up to a group of people.

They sat together on the couch watching television with glasses of red wine, both dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts. Erica looked over at Mark. He seemed so content. She took a deep breath. “I can’t do this anymore, Mark.”

At first, the expression on his face didn’t change, as though he hadn’t heard what she had said. 

“What?”

Erica placed her wine glass on the coffee table and took another deep breath. “I have to break off the engagement. I’m going to move out.”

She didn’t know how else to say it. She hadn’t prepared her words she had simply found herself speaking them. Mark didn’t say anything, just sat looking at her with confusion.

“I’ve been seeing someone else. Well I was. It’s complicated…” Erica stopped and looked down at the couch, unable to maintain eye contact but thinking of what else she could say to explain.

Mark stared at her as if he was in a daze. He couldn’t get his head around what was happening. “What do you mean? You want us to break up all together? End everything?”

“Yes.” Erica said it so softly it was almost a whisper. 

“Who?” Mark swallowed in an attempt to compose himself. “Who have you been seeing?” Some anger was beginning to creep into his voice.

“Its….its no one you know. I’m so sorry…”

“Are you seeing them or are you just fucking them?” The anger was evident now.

“Both I suppose.”

“And the sex is that fucking good that you’re willing to toss away everything?”

“That’s not the reason, Mark. It’s just that I can’t be engaged to you when I have feelings for someone else. It’s not right.”

“No shit it’s not right.” Mark spat out. Erica gazed at him silently; she didn’t blame him for being enraged. Mark leant forward and put his head in his hands. His anger was turning to sadness. He looked up again. “I don’t understand it. I thought we’d been so happy recently. And the whole time you’ve just been thinking about how to get rid of me.” 

“I didn’t plan for this to happen, Mark. I promise.”

The pair sat silently for a moment before Mark reached for his iPad that was sitting on the coffee table. He unlocked it and handed it over to Erica. The screen was open to a webpage for a holiday resort in Hawaii.

“You know what I was going to do tonight?” Mark asked. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Hawaii and elope.”

A wave of guilt washed over Erica. “Oh Mark, I’m sorry.”

Mark wasn't interested in Erica’s pity. “How long has it being going on for?”

“We haven’t seen each other for six weeks. But before then it was going on for a few months.”

Mark looked upwards for a while. It was evident that he was racking his brain for anything happening in that time frame that he missed. Any tell-tale signs that Erica had been cheating on him. He sighed. “Will it make any difference if I ask you to stay? We could go to couples counselling. Sort everything out.”

Erica shook her head. “No.”

Tears rolled down Mark’s cheeks. He turned away from Erica and stared straight ahead. “If you’re going to go just go.” He said quietly. “You’ve got your wish. It’s over.”

Erica stood up slowly, picking up her mobile phone from the arm of the couch. She collected her handbag from the kitchen counter that contained her wallet, her car keys and some makeup but she left everything else behind. Her clothes, her jewellery, all her possessions. She took off her engagement ring and placed it on the counter. Then she walked out the front door and closed it quietly behind her.

She called a friend of hers from work named Dani who was one of the few friends she had that wasn’t a mutual friend of Mark’s. Dani was a lawyer in her late-twenties who Erica had always found to be a breath of fresh air around the office because she was able to discuss things other than work. The pair would often sit together in the lunchroom and talk about celebrity gossip or the latest date that Dani had been on. She also happened to be the only friend with whom Erica had confided about her affair with Franky. She was surprised when Erica first told her but she was also very understanding and non-judgemental about the whole situation. Most importantly she had not betrayed Erica’s confidence. 

Erica was relieved to find that Dani was home and she asked if she could come over. When she arrived Dani poured generous glasses of whiskey while Erica detailed to her what had happened that night with Mark. Dani had never stayed with a man she wasn't 100% happy with so she completely understood and respected Erica’s decision. She assured her that she had made the right move and that it was the best thing for both she and Mark in the long run that the relationship had ended, especially before they got married. Erica appreciated her supportive words as well as her offer to spend the night on her couch after she had drunk far too much whiskey to be driving anywhere else.

The following morning Erica gratefully accepted a coffee, a shower and a new toothbrush from Dani. She had also offered a change of clothes but Erica insisted she was heading to the shops that morning to get some new things. Dani had to get going to her weekly netball game so she saw Erica off at her car, giving her a supportive hug and promising to check in with her as soon as she got to work on Monday.

Erica drove to Chapel St and went to a lingerie store to purchase some underwear. Next stop was one of her favourite clothes shops to buy a couple of tops she could wear with her jeans. While she was in the changing room she took the opportunity to put on a new pair of underwear and touch up her makeup. While she was slightly worn from the events of the previous night she looked pretty good for a woman whose personal life had just been turned upside down.

From Chapel St it was only a five minute drive to Franky’s apartment. On the way there Erica realized she had no idea what she was going to say to her. She knew it was possible that Franky might not even be home, let alone be willing to speak to her. But Erica had deleted Franky’s number from her phone so calling or texting wasn’t an option. All she knew is that she needed to see her and that she would wait in front of her building all day if necessary.

The street door to the apartment complex was unlocked so Erica entered and walked up the stairs to Franky’s flat. After she knocked on the door her heart rate accelerated when she heard footsteps approach. However, the face that greeted her was not Franky’s. It was another woman she knew from her time at Wentworth. It was Kim Chang.


	4. Outcomes

Erica felt a sick lurch in her stomach and a flush of hot embarrassment. She had the feeling that she had fucked up her entire life just to make a fool out of herself. Of all the different scenarios she contemplated on her way over to Franky’s, having one of her lovers answer her door had to be the worst case. The fact it was someone that Erica knew made it all the more mortifying. She was momentarily struck dumb and simply stood there with her mouth slightly agape. 

“Miss Davidson!” There was a degree of shock in Kim’s voice, but the look on her face suggested she wasn't overly surprised to see her former governor at Franky’s door.

Erica eventually found her voice. “Um…Hi Kim. Is Franky there?” she asked numbly.

“Nah she’s gone to the library to study. Come in, come in.” Erica followed Kim into the living room. There were empty alcohol bottles of various sorts scattered around the room and a crumpled duvet and pillow on the couch. 

“Sorry about the mess” Kim said. “Franky had a party last night and let me crash on the couch.” Kim began collecting up some of the bottles and stacking them together on the coffee table. “We’re just mates nowadays though.” she gave Erica a sly grin and a wink, she knew that the former governor was dying to know what she was doing there. “I was just about to make a coffee, would you like one?”

Erica nodded politely. After Kim had retreated into the kitchen she let out a deep sigh of relief. Kim was only at Franky’s house as a friend so the situation wasn't as dire as she had briefly thought moments earlier. She perched herself on the edge of one of the lounge chairs and accepted a latte from Kim when she returned to the room. The pair made small talk about what Kim had been up to since leaving Wentworth and Erica’s work as a lawyer. There was an unspoken understanding between the two that Kim had some knowledge of Erica’s ongoing relationship with Franky but was choosing not to address it.

When their coffees were finished Kim stood and collected the cups. “Well I better get these things cleaned up and get out of here” she said, gesturing to the empty bottles. “I'd say you could hang around until Franky gets back, but I’m afraid she didn't mention anything…”

“No, no, that's fine, I understand. I’ll leave you to it” Erica stood up and moved towards the door. “You don't happen to know what library she's at though, do you?”

“Yeah she just goes to the South Yarra public library. You might have to google the exact address but I'm pretty sure it's walking distance from here.”

“Thanks, I'll have a look. And thanks for the coffee.”

“No worries, see you later”

 

Erica found the library easily and upon entering it did not take long to find Franky. She was at a table by herself, hunched over a textbook. In her inimitable fashion she was swinging on the front two legs of her chair as she leant forward. Erica watched her from across the room and was taken aback by how beautiful she looked; she always seemed so content when she was engrossed in a book.

Before Erica could approach any further Franky looked up and caught sight of her. She did a double take like in the movies. Her eyes locked on Erica’s but her face remained expressionless. Erica stood still while Franky simply stared at her, maintaining her gaze as she slowly rose from her chair and sauntered over to her. She stood in front of her with her arms crossed, waiting for an explanation as to why she was there.

“Kim told me you'd be here.” Those were the only words Erica could get out before she unexpectedly found herself begin to cry. It was as if the enormity of her recent actions had suddenly hit her at that moment. Franky didn't say anything or attempt to comfort her. She remained standing with her arms crossed waiting for what Erica would say next. Erica took a tissue from her pocket and wiped away her tears. She quickly looked around the room and was relieved to see that no one else was looking at her. She composed herself to say what she had to say.

"I want to tell you something, Franky. I'm sorry I let you leave that day in the coffee shop. I wish I had have stopped you.” Franky didn't speak. “And,” Erica paused before leaping, “I've left Mark. I spent last night at a friend’s place. I'm just telling you this because I want you to know. I know I don't deserve anything from you and if you want me to go away and leave you alone just tell me and I will.”

Erica's heart was racing. Franky stepped closer to her, close enough that she could feel her breath on her face. “Do you want me to tell you to go away?”

"No I don't.”

“Then you're all mine.”

Erica swallowed and looked purposefully into Franky’s eyes. “Yes.”

“Good.” Franky said, not as if she was particularly surprised or joyous, but as if the obvious had been acknowledged. She grabbed Erica by the wrist and pulled her behind the nearest rack of books where they couldn't be seen. She kissed her deeply, moving a hand up her shirt and running her nails down her back sharply enough that Erica whimpered slightly into her mouth. They broke apart and Franky moved her lips to Erica’s ear. “I'll collect my books then we’ll go back to my flat and I'm going to fuck you. Fucking hard.”

“Okay.” Erica nodded. “You can do anything you want to me.”

 

The pair didn’t say a word to each other on the short walk back to Franky’s apartment but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. They were both on a mission to get behind closed doors and talking would only slow them down. Once they were inside it was Erica who pounced; overcome with both desire and a relief that she was near Franky again.

She threw her arms around Franky’s neck and tilted her head for a kiss. Franky indulged her intensely, her lips parting for her tongue and her hands grabbing her ass and pulling her close. She walked Erica backwards into the kitchen and set her on the countertop, gripping her blonde hair tightly with her left hand to hold the kiss while simultaneously caressing her left breast with her right hand. Erica instinctively wrapped her legs around Franky and moaned her need into her mouth. Franky switched hands to stimulate Erica’s right breast while the blonde began slowly gyrating against her.

Eventually Franky broke the kiss and abruptly peeled Erica’s legs from around her waist and pulled her off the countertop so she was standing in front of her. She took a step back.

“Take off your clothes” she ordered.

Erica did as she was told and removed her top, her jeans and her bra so she was left only in her panties. She reached out for Franky but the brunette roughly grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She made Erica put her hands on the countertop and bent her forward. 

“I'm in charge, remember?” Franky growled. “And I want you this way.” She leant over and kissed the back of Erica’s neck before whispering into her ear, “I've got something for you. Don't fucking move.”

Erica heard Franky retreat to her bedroom. Erica stayed perfectly still and in position lest Franky see her disobey her orders. She had an idea of what was coming and she shivered with excitement at the thought of it. When Franky returned she peeled down Erica’s panties and allowed her to step out of them before firmly grabbing her by the hips. “I've wanted to do this to you for as long as I can remember. I'm going to fuck you with this strap-on and you're going to love it.”

Erica moaned with pleasure when she heard the words. It was something that she had fantasized about but she had never had the courage to ask Franky for it. It now seemed appropriate that it be saved for this moment. Franky used her fingers at first and Erica’s knees almost buckled when they slid easily in. With deadly precision Franky thrust in and out, getting Erica ready for what was to come.

Erica thought she could feel a bare thigh on the back of her’s but it wasn't until she felt Franky’s nipples on her back that she realised she was totally naked behind her. She whimpered when Franky removed her fingers from inside her and licked them clean. She then brushed her hand down Erica’s back while the other hand held one of Erica’s in place on the countertop. “You look so fucking sexy right now” she said breathily. 

Despite how wet Erica was, Franky had to enter her slowly. Her pussy was tight and the strap-on was 8-inches long and very thick. Franky gradually slid it in, inch-by-inch, until it bottomed out. She leant over to bite Erica’s ear and whisper, “Do you like that?” 

"Yes.” Erica gasped, overwhelmed with the pleasure of being filled.

Franky pulled nearly all the way out and started a gentle rhythm of long strokes until Erica’s hips began to grind and she begged her to go harder. Franky sped up to match Erica’s bucks, each time ensuring she hit bottom and making sure with each thrust that Erica would know she was being fucked good and proper. She continued right up until she could feel Erica was on the brink of orgasm and then she stopped.

Erica turned her head, a desperate look on her face, too wound up to voice her frustration in more than whimpers. She tried to move her hips to meet the contact she craved but Franky didn’t respond. Instead she waited until Erica’s eyes were focused on hers.

"Who do you belong to?” she asked.

“YOU!” Erica answered emphatically, seeing a verbal path to renewing the pounding she had been receiving. 

“Whose are you?”

“Yours. I'm yours.”

“Tell me. Tell me you're mine.”

“I'm yours!”

“Say it again. Keep saying it.”

“I'm yours! I'm yours! I'm…”

With a single thrust Franky was back inside her, forcefully driving the strap-on in and out while Erica thrust against her. Her knees shook and she she screamed loudly when she reached an explosive orgasm. When she moved again it was in a short rocking motion meant to prolong the sensation. Franky leant forward and wrapped her arms around Erica’s waist.

With her palms still on the countertop, Erica pressed the top of her head between them and closed her eyes as the orgasm continued to radiate through her, “Fuck!” She could feel Franky’s lips between her shoulders, kissing her softly, over and over, as she trembled with aftershocks. “Oh my God, Franky” she sighed.

 

The rest of the day was predominantly spent naked in the lounge room. Franky was in control. She pinned Erica’s arms above her head and fucked her on the floor with her fingers. When Erica drifted off to sleep on the couch she was woken by Franky going down on her. Erica marvelled at Franky’s ability to make her come every single time. At dinner time Franky made omelettes and opened a bottle of champagne. It was real champagne, not just sparkling white wine. She said she bought it the day she was released from prison but had been saving it for a special occasion.

Franky’s softer side came out when they reached the shower. She hugged Erica into her wet body and kissed her slowly and passionately. She soaped her breasts and between her legs. She washed her feet and thighs. She even washed her hair, expertly massaging shampoo into it, tilting her head back so it wouldn't run into her eyes. She attentively dried her with a towel before leading her by the hand to the bed where they snuggled under the covers.

As they lay side by side, looking into each other’s eyes, Franky tucked some strands of Erica’s hair behind her ear and trailed her finger down her neck. “I've thought about this so many times” she said. “Having you spend the night in my bed. Waking up with you in the morning, I can't believe it's finally going to happen.”

"I've thought about it too. I'm sorry I made you wait so long. I feel so good when I'm with you, I never want to be without you again.”

Erica moved on top of Franky and kissed her lovingly on the lips and along her neck before looking in her eyes once more.

“Let me make love to you, Franky. I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

Franky nodded her consent. Erica put her fingers and her mouth to work; bringing Franky to her own peaks of ecstasy before they fell asleep together for the first time.


End file.
